


Someone's been a naughty girl

by kadma1990



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Hot and Cold, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Love, Smut, Top Louis, dom!Louis, foot play, losing character, playing with ice cubes, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma1990/pseuds/kadma1990
Summary: Harry comes home and decides to relax in the bath with candles and some instumental music.
 Louis comes home, turned on and wants Harry to explain himself...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't get Harry's pictures out of my mind, which made me wonder; What was Louis' reaction to the pictures?
> 
> This is how I imagine him reacting.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Home sweet home. It’s gonna be nice to have a relaxing evening in the bath with some candles, just listening to some music, maybe have a cheeky wank. Life is quite okay right now_. Harry had finally made it home. He had talked to a few of the editors of Another Man Magazine about his issue. Their “leak” had gone on as planned and the fans had gone ballistic when they realised the issue was leaked a day before.

He took his shoes off and his coat. He dropped his keys in the bowl in the entrance hall and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a banana and a bottle of coconut water and went upstairs. He went to their bedroom and saw the bed was still made from when he left it this morning. _He hasn’t come home yet I see. I wonder what he’s doing. He hasn’t been home for days. I hope he’s okay and not being forced to spend time with any of those skanks, and a kid that isn’t even his. And there we thought he was a good guy who cared about us, when in reality he just wanted to make money off of us. Fucking homophobic bastard! I’m so glad that most of us are out of his claws even though he’s still creeping in the background. I gotta give it to the slick bastard, he knows how to keep us all. Niall with his love for golf. Liam in the shape of Cheryl and Louis and I in the shape of Briana and Freddie. NOPE! Don’t think about this now. This is supposed to be a relaxing evening. Strip down to your birthday suit and take a bath_. Harry took all of his clothes off and walked naked to their bathroom. He opened the tap and let the water fill the tub. He went to the cupboard and found a bath bomb and got some candles. When the bath was full, he dropped the bomb in and watched it dissolve and colour the bath in blue and green shades. Harry loves that Lush secretly ships them and he has ordered a few of them, maybe like 20 at a time (he’s so not sorry). He lights the candles, turn on his favourite instrumental playlist and sinks down in the water.

“Aaaaaaah, this is good,” he says. He laid his head back, closed his eyes and let the calm consume him.

He suddenly hears the front door open and close and shoes tossed in two different directions, no pun intended. He hears hurried footsteps up the stairs and towards the bedroom and the on-suite bathroom. He looks up and seconds later he looks into the eyes of the man he’s wanted to see for so long.

“You’re home,” Harry states. Louis looks at him.

“I am, and you have some explaining to do,” Louis said. His voice didn’t sound angry or mad but it sounded like it was full of lust?

“What do you mean Lou?” Harry asked a bit confused.

“I saw the pictures you did for Another Man Magazine. When were you going to tell me about them?” Louis asked, his pupils a bit more dilated.

“I was going to show them to you a few days ago, but you haven’t been home, and said you needed some time to yourself,” Harry said.

“You should have insisted. There are a few pictures I need you to explain,” Louis said.

“Won’t you join me, then I’ll explain,” Harry said.

Louis took his clothes off and showed off his semi-hard on. He dropped down in the bath so he could look at Harry.

“What do you want me to explain babe?” Harry asked.

“You’re wearing a collar in 10 of the pictures,” Louis said not knowing how to finish the sentence.

“Yeah. It’s a little something I bought a while back that I wanted to run by you, but never got the chance to,” Harry said.

“You mean it’s your own?” Louis asked.

“Yeah. I bought it in the middle of January, I think, and was about to tell you, when news broke that she had given birth,” Harry said.

“But we have been MIA together a couple of times now, you could have told and showed me then,” Louis said.

“I know, but the collar was back in England. But when I was back taking all those photos I decided to bring the collar back with me,” Harry said.

“So it’s here?” Louis asked.

“It is. Now, I’m not saying I’m into some weird ass bondage thing where I get all tied up in ropes and shit. I just like when you hold me down and tie me up with a tie,” Harry said.

“Well I do love to hold you still when I fuck you. You wiggle too much,” Louis said and winked.

“Yeah well you try having such a hot fiancé that you can’t keep still,” Harry said and moved his foot and let his toes caress Louis’ inner thigh.

“I already have that, and what are you trying to do with your foot young man?” Louis asked. His eyes barely blue anymore. They are now really dark blue edging on black.

“Well, I was planning on having a wank later, but since you’re here now, how about you fuck me senseless?” Harry asked and moved his foot even closer to Louis’ cock.

“Oh you want me to fuck you huh? And why should I do that?” Louis asked.

“Because I’ve been a naughty girl daddy,” Harry said and started stroking Louis with his toes.

“You bet you have. Have I given you permission to touch my cock princess?” Louis asked, his voice a little raspy.

“No daddy,” Harry said and kept stroking Louis’ cock.

“Then how about you stop touching my cock princess,” Louis suggests.

“What if I don’t daddy?” Harry asked stroking a little faster.

“I’ll have to tie you up princess. You’re really not behaving tonight. Harry slid his foot down his thigh and under his balls to try and reach his precious hole.

“That’s it,” Louis said and got up. He grabbed a towel and got dry. He turned to Harry.

“Get up and get dry! Blow out the candles and get that collar of yours. Lay down on the bed and don’t move. Wait till I come back,” Louis said and left the bathroom.

Harry got up, dried. He blew out the candles and found the collar, matching cuffs and rope. He had bought 2 sets of cuffs; one for the ankles and the other for his wrists. They also came with some rope pieces. He put them on and laid down on their bed and waited for Louis. He waited for what felt like hours.

 

Finally, he heard footsteps in the hallway. He looked over at the door and when Louis came in he saw that his cock was so hard and ready to play. Louis went over to the bed.

“What is this you’re wearing?” Louis asked referring to the cuffs.

“I ordered them at the same time as the collar. It’s easier to tie me down when I have them on,” Harry said.

“Good thought princess. Now lay on your back so I can tie you up,” Louis said.

Harry did as he was told and laid in the middle of the bed and spread out his arms and legs. Louis tied him down and stood up. He looked down at his gorgeous fiancé who was ready to be fucked.

Louis turned around and was about to leave.

“Wh-where you going?” Harry stuttered.

“Did I give you permission to talk?” Louis asked. Harry shook his head.

“Good girl. I just need to get something,” Louis said and went downstairs, where Harry couldn’t tell. Minutes later Louis came back with a glass. A glass full of ice cubes? _What’s he gonna use them for… Oh. Shiiiit_.

“Okay princess. Daddy’s gonna blindfold you so you can’t see a thing. Don’t speak unless spoken to. Moans and exclamations are okay like ‘yes daddy’ and ‘fuck’. Got that?” Louis asked. Harry looked at him to see if he was allowed to answer.

“Yes, you may speak,” Louis said.

“I got it daddy,” Harry said.

 

Louis went over to the scarf drawer and got one of Harry’s scarfs. He tied it around Harry’s eyes so he couldn’t see a thing.

Louis stood up from the bed and looked down. _FUUCK he looks so hot like that. All tied up and waiting for me to use him. Well, what my princess wants my princess gets_.

Louis blew hot air all over Harry’s body that made him shiver. He straddled himself on Harry and bent down and kissed his jaw then kissed slowly down his neck to his collar bones. He bit lightly at them and he could hear Harry let out a tiny groan. His kissed his way to his nipples. He blew hot air on them then took turns letting his tongue run over them. He reached over to the glass and grabbed a cube and put it in his mouth. He swirled it around to cool his mouth. He leaned down and blew cold air to the nipples. Harry let out moans of pleasure and a few sighs. Louis kissed his pecks then ran the ice cube over his nipples. Harry moaned louder and bucked up his hips to get some friction on his semi. Louis took the cube out of his mouth and put it back in the glass.

“Keep still princess. I’ll get to your precious cock all in due time,” Louis said.

Louis got off and took a new cube and moved it all over Harry’s body; over his nipples again, which were now hard and perky, over his pecks and swallows, down his butterfly covered belly to his laurel covered hips. Harry moaned at the cold touch and his cock was now a full hard on. Louis moved the cube down Harry’s thighs, not wanting to touch his cock just yet.

“Oooh daddy,” Harry moaned.

“Feels good princess?” Louis asked.

“Yes daddy, so good,” Harry moaned.

Louis puts the cube back in the glass. He notices the cubes are melting rapidly because of the warm air in the room. He goes to Harry’s feet and starts licking up his legs and nibbling at times. Harry continues to moan as he really can’t hide how turned in he is. Louis puts another cube in his mouth and lets the cold fill his mouth. He then starts to kiss up his leg and another wave of shivers overpower Harry.

When Louis reached his inner thigh and are really close to his cock, he lets some of the water drip down on the hard awaiting cock.

“Of fuck daddy!” Harry exclaims. Louis grabs the hard member and strokes it a bit then let some more water drip down, this time right on the sensitive head.

“Daddy!” Harry moans. Louis opens his mouth and puts his mouth on it. Harry moans louder and writhes at the cold touch. Louis pulls his mouth off the cock and spits the cube and water in to the glass.

“I told you not to move princess, didn’t?” Louis asked.

“Yes daddy,” Harry answered.

“Then why did you move?” Louis asked.

“The sensation was too much daddy,” Harry said.

“My princess can’t handle a little cold huh?” Louis asked.

“Not that much at the same time daddy,” Harry answered.

“Well, princess just have to suck it up and take what her daddy gives her, doesn’t she?” Louis asked.

“Yes daddy,” Harry answers.

“That’s my good princess. Now keep still or daddy just might not fuck you,” Louis said. Harry froze. Louis had never denied him his cock before. Not even when they had had arguments and were mad at each other. Whenever Harry wanted Louis’ cock, Louis gave it to him. Louis noticed Harry’s reaction and went and kissed his cheek.

“Of course you get it baby. I could never deny you it. Never,” Louis said.

“Suck you?” Harry asked in a low almost broken tone.

“Of course baby. I’m sorry. Forget that I even said it,” Louis said and kissed his cheek several times. Louis straddled Harry and guided his cock to his mouth. Harry opened up and Louis slowly put it in. Harry started bobbing his head and licked over the slit of the head and Louis moaned at the feeling.

Louis pulled out and he could hear Harry whine. Louis couldn’t keep up his daddy character anymore. He had hurt his baby, and now it was time to make it up to him again. Louis leaned down and released Harry from his cuffs, both his ankles and wrists.

“Da-daddy what are you doing?” Harry asked, clearly still hurt.

“I’m taking care of my baby. Harry, I should never have said those words. I could never and would never deny you my cock. I’m so sorry precious. You don’t have to call me daddy right now. For now, I’m going to please you the way you deserve. I’m going to remove the scarf now,” Louis said and removed it. Harry had his eyes closed and tried to open them but the light was too bright. Louis leaned down and kissed his eyelids.

“Just take your time baby. Don’t rush to open them,” Louis said.

“You know, there is something that you haven’t done yet,” Harry said with tears starting to run down his cheeks. Louis quickly kissed the tears away on both cheeks then planted a deep, intimate slow kiss on his lips. Harry sighed against his mouth then kissed back with the same passion. He laid his arms around his neck and pulled him down. When Louis pulled back again he kissed his cheeks again.

“I’m sorry I didn’t kiss you when I got in. I was just so full of lust and I wouldn’t have been able to control myself,” Louis said.

“It’s okay babe, just… don’t let it be this long before you kiss me again,” Harry said.

“I won’t baby. And I won’t say those words ever again,” Louis said and kissed Harry again.

“Then stop referring to them. Just, please me and make love to me,” Harry said and slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Louis.

“As you wish my precious,” Louis said and reached over to the bed side table and found some lube. He lathered up his fingers and laid down between Harry’s legs. He lifted Harry’s legs and let a finger run over the awaiting entrance. He slid the finger in and Harry moaned at how good it felt. Louis moved the finger slowly in and out while giving kisses to his thigh.

“Ooh babe… this feels good,” Harry moaned.

“I’m glad baby. I just want to make you feel good,” Louis said and gave the thigh another few lines of kisses. He pulled the finger out and let another one in. He still moved the fingers in slowly and then started scissoring him and trying to find his sweet spot.

“Oh babe, I know that you want to be gentle, but please just pick up the pace and fuck me with your fingers. Make love with your cock not your fingers,” Harry moaned.

“As you wish baby cakes,” Louis said.

“Fuck, you haven’t called me that in years,” Harry moaned when Louis picked up the pace.

“I can bring it back if you want?” Louis asked and licked over Harry’s balls.

“Oooooh… oooh… ooh… yes please babe,” Harry moaned. Louis pounded his fingers in and out of Harry and he was a moaning mess. Louis pulled his fingers out and added the third finger. He kept fingering him for a bit while licking Harry’s balls and giving kisses to his thigh.

“Babe… I’m ready for your cock. I’m dilated enough,” Harry moaned. Louis moved his fingers in and out some more just for good measure.

Louis pulls his fingers out and goes to get a condom when he’s being held back by some long legs.

“Babe, can we not use one today? It’s been so long and I just want to feel you,” Harry said. Louis goes back to Harry and lays down on him and rubs their cocks against each other. He leans down and kisses his beautiful fiancé.

“Sure my love. You ready?” Louis asked.

“More than ready,” Harry said.

Louis goes and sits behind Harry. Harry lifts his legs up for Louis to put his cock in. Louis lathers his cock up and pushes it in to Harry’s heat. Harry lets out a moan and an Oh god. Louis leans down on him and slowly thrusts his hips back and forth to give the best satisfaction. Harry wraps his hands in Louis’ hair and tugs a bit, leading Louis to also moan.

“Baby you are so beautiful. I love you so much,” Louis moans.

“So are you babe. You are the sun that shines so bright and I love you too,” Harry moans.

Louis thrusts his hips some more, making Harry moan even more.

“Oh god baby…. right there… right there… that’s the spot,” Harry moans when Louis finds his sweet spot.

Louis makes sure to hit the sweet, delicate and sensitive spot inside Harry with every thrust. Louis raises his body from Harry to look at him. He loves looking at the man of his dreams, his soulmate, his absolute best friend, although Stan might hate him for saying that, his gorgeous fiancé whom he loves with all his heart and with every fibre in his body. He loves to see him take his cock inside him.

Louis is being drawn out of his daydreaming when Harry moans that it won’t be long until he cums. Louis wraps his hand around Harry’s aching member and strokes it, feeling Harry tense up as his orgasm is drawing nearer. When Harry’s member shoots stings of white up his body, on the butterfly and hitting the swallows, Louis feels him clench around his own member and Louis loses control and shoots his whites deep inside Harry. He pulls out and lays down next to him to catch his breath.

 

They lay there for a while, then Louis gets up and walks to the on-suite and gets a few wet cloths then brings them back to bed. He cleans off the cum from Harry’s body then Harry grabs the other cloth and pulls Louis closer and cleans up his soft cock. Louis throws the cloths in to the wash basket then lays down next to Harry. Harry pulls him closer so he’s cuddling him.

“I missed you,” Harry said.

“I missed you too. Just had to clear my head for a bit. The last thing I would want is to blow up in your face,” Louis said.

“I know babe. You’re so brave and staying strong for all of our sakes. But you don’t have to all the time. It’s okay to let go sometimes. I’ll be here to catch you,” Harry said.

“Thanks baby cakes. I’m so glad that I have you. You truly have been my rock these last 6 years,” Louis said.

“And you mine. So, how did you like the photos?” Harry asked.

“I loved them. Every single one of them. Might have saved some of them on me phone,” Louis said.

“And when you say some, you mean all of them, and set two of them as home and lock screens,” Harry said.

“You know me too well. I love you Harold,” Louis said.

“I love you too Chop Suey,” Harry said.

 

They shared a deep, long, intimate kiss, then fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
